Herminius Sophus
|services = Quest giver |location = Ancestor's Landing Sunken Road |region = Alik'r Desert Bangkorai |province = Hammerfell High Rock |quests = Past in Ruins Publish or Perish Present in Memory |dlc = Base }} Herminius Sophus is an Imperial scholar excavating the ruins of Ancestor's Landing. He is looking for a powerful Yokudan sword, and, once it is found, wants to bring it back to the Imperial City for safekeeping. Later, he is found in the Sunken Road, where he is still excavating and searching for ancient artifacts. However, in the midst of his search, his guide Azei at-Owynok mysteriously disappears. Interactions Past in Ruins Herminius Sophus will ask the Vestige to help him find the ancient sword in Alik'r ruins. Publish or Perish Present in Memory Dialogue ;Past in Ruins The Vestige will find a camp in Ancestor's Landing: "You there! There's gold for you, if you'll lend me your time. I am a scholar of some import. Hah! Import. That is to say, I've traveled quite far, from Cydoriil, just to study this forgotten shore. I sorely need an assistant." :What about the fellow behind you? "Azei at-Owynok? He's my guide to Alik'. He shows me the best routes and helps me make camp, but he doesn't know much about the great history of this land. I need someone to look around the ruins for an ancient sword" ::What ancient sword? "Legends says it only appears to a chosen few. I've had to ask strangers to walk through the ruins to look for it. Untrained eyes! I'm that desperate. Azei at-Owynok might tell you where to look, if you're willing." :::I'll help you find it. Speaking again: "I appreciate the assistance from common folk such as yourself. This sword is a significant specimen of lore; direct evidence of a legendary event in ancient Redguard history." :Which legend? "There are books about this, but as you may be illiterate, I'll enlighten you. I suspect this is the site where Sword-Singer Navid slew Ihlqub, his ally, over the love of the fair Sayeedeh" ::And you think Navid's sword is here? "The blade of a sword-singer is a physical link between ancient Yokuda and Alik'r. Navid used this particular sword to slay his rival, and then himself. As a piece of history, it belongs in a proper Imerial museum." ::What is a sword-singer? "The sword-singers were so disciplined, they could create a spirit sword. A sword made from their very thoughts! Not many could attain such strength of mind. Navid's sword is rare as it apparently persisted after his death." ::What happened afterwards? "Thats not important to my research. With Sword-Singer Navid and his rivel dead, I expect someone else went on to have a dozen children with fair Sayeedeh. Isn't that how these stories go? The important thing is the sword." ::I'll start looking for the sword. "no one's seen the sword, or had any luck amongst these ruins. A pity, really. I had such high hopes for some of them." :::I'll return if I find anything. If the Vestige gives the Ancient Sword to Herminius Sophus: "What news do you bring me? Were you able to locate this near-mythical sword?" :Why are you looking for this sword? "I appreciate the assistance from common folk such as yourself. This sword is a significant specimen of lore; direct evidence of a legendary event in ancient Redguard history." ::Which legend? "There are books about this, but as you may be illiterate, I'll enlighten you. I suspect this is the site where Sword-Singer Navid slew Ihlqub, his ally, over the love of the fair Sayeedeh" :::And you think Navid's sword is here? "The blade of a sword-singer is a physical link between ancient Yokuda and Alik'r. Navid used this particular sword to slay his rival, and then himself. As a piece of history, it belongs in a proper Imperial museum." ::::What is a sword-singer? "The sword-singers were so disciplined, they could create a spirit sword. A sword made from their very thoughts! Not many could attain such strength of mind. Navid's sword is rare as it apparently persisted after his death" :I found the sword. "I... can't believe it! There's so much to study ... look at the shape of the blade! You can see the way the leather used to wrap around the pommel. The tip is even chipped!" ::What will you do now? "I need this back to Cyrodiil right away. Julianos has blessed me this fine day." :::You may want to talk to your guide, Azei at-Owynok, about the sword. "My what? Oh, my guide. I seriously doubt he has anything to contribute to my research. Don't worry about him. He will be compensated appropriately. As will you. Talk to Azei at-Owynok, please." ::::Take care of yourself, then. :::The people of Alik'r may object to its removal. "The uneducated masses always object to progress, even if it's for their own good. You can go now, I have to take this back to Cyrodiil." ::::May your research prove ... interesting. "I may not seem appreciative, but really, this would have been very difficult without your help. Azei can pack up our camp now and we'll.... Hmm. Did you hear something? Sounds like the wind's picking up a bit ...." If the Vestige does not give the sword and speaks with Herminius Sophus again: "If you are looking for Azei at-Owynok, I saw him run down to the beach a moment ago. He goes down there sometimes, but I don't think he fully appreciates the site's history. He probably is just catching some fish for dinner." :Take the sword back to Cyrodiil. "I may not seem appreciative, but really, this would have been very difficult without your help. Azei can pack up our camp now and we'll.... Hmm. Did you hear something? Sounds like the wind's picking up a bit ...." If the Vestige gives back the Ancient Sword to Navid: "Any luck finding the sword yet? So few people will work as hard as I do at these things." :About the sword .... "I'm not surprised that you didn't find anything. It takes keen eyes and an educated mind to fully identify significant artifacts. I may just abandon this site and go deeper in the desert anyway. I head there were a burial sites...." Quote *''"Excellent work! We can examine this at our leisure once we're back in Cyrodiil. Hmm. Do you hear something? I thought I head something."'' —After the Vestige delivered the sword to Herminius. *''"I hardly see why you deserved payment at all. Still, you are one of the few who actually bothered to return to let me know."'' —After the Vestige returns the sword to Navid. Appearances * Category:Online: Imperials Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Alik'r Desert Characters Category:Online: Bangkorai Characters Category:Online: Quest Givers